OUTFITS Tab
Editing Outfits in YSLife Viewer You an access the outfit window by going to the Avatar menu and clicking on Appearance, or by clicking the icon in the bottom button bar. This opens the appearance window, which allows you to view and edit outfits. Another way of accessing this window is to right click yourself and select Edit Outfit from the menu. NOTE:' A large number of saved outfits (say, 200 or more) can cause problems for some, resulting in freezes or crashes due to running out of memory. This applies in particular to adding more items to existing outfits, via Add More.' 'Appearance Window - Display View' * Outfit name: At the top of the window is the name of the currently worn outfit - if any; otherwise “No Outfit” appears here. Note that No Outfit doesn't mean that nothing is worn - rather it can simply mean that you wore items manually for different folders, or by some means other than this window. * Screwdriver-Wrench Icon: This allows the currently worn outfit to be edited. This is described below. My Outfits Tab This view displays your outfits, the ones located in your inventory, in the folder called Outfits. Outfit folders are listed alphabetically, and do not show “nesting” (ie, if you have folders within folders, that structure is not shown in this view.) Several things can be done in this view: * Small Arrow: clicking this will open the outfit to show all items in it. Clicking it again will close the outfit folder again. * Right Click - Folder: Right clicking an outfit name displays a small menu. With this, you may wear the outfit, replacing the one worn, wear it but adding to whatever you have worn, take it off (if it is currently worn); you can also rename or delete it. * Right Click - Item: If you right click on an item in an outfit folder, you can wear or detach it, get information about it (item profile), and so on. Wearing Tab Clicking on this tab gives a list of all currently worn items: clothing and attachments (including HUDs). Right clicking any one allows you to detach that item, or edit it (which opens an edit window), or to edit the entire outfit; this last is covered below. * Gear Icon: Below the outfit list view is a gear icon. This behaves differently, depending on whether you are in My Outfits view orWearing view: ** In My Outfits View: Many of the options are also available when right clicking folders or single items. But in addition, it is also possible to create new clothes or new body parts. ** In Wearing View: Allows you to edit the outfit, or remove a worn item. * Send to clipboard: This button will copy the list of worn items to your clipboard; from there, it may be pasted into a notecard, or a text editor or blog post, with Ctrl-V (Cmd-V on a Mac). 'Appearance Window - Edit Outfit View' If you click the screwdriver-wrench at the top of the window, you are taken to the Edit Outfit window. Here, you may add or remove items from the currently worn outfit. The outfit window is organized into three tabs: Clothing, Attachments and Body Parts. If you mouse over a worn item, you will see two icons appear, on either side of the item: * X on the left: clicking that will remove the item from the outfit. * Screwdriver-Wrench on the right: if you click this, you will be able to edit the item directly - except for attachments. On the clothing tab, below the list of worn clothing items, are types of items not currently worn. For example, if you are wearing a shirt shirt, then Shirt will not appear here; if instead you are not wearing a jacket layer, then it will be listed - and to the right, a Plus sign, which allows you to add a new clothing item of that specific type, from your inventory. Beneath the list, is an Add More button. Clicking this splits the view in half, horizontally, as shown here. In this lower window, you can scroll to select items to add to the outfit. To the right of the (now pressed) Add More button is a drop down which you may use to filter the list below. Once you have found the desired item, click the Wear Item button below the window. Below this button are two buttons that allow you to view the list in an inventory tree, or as a flat list. When done, click the Add More button again. At the bottom left is a gear icon; click this to create a new type of item (body part, clothing, physics, etc). On the bottom left is a shopping cart icon; clicking this opens the YSL PrimeStore in your web browser. To save your modified outfit, click the Save button at the bottom of the window. Or, if you wish to save this with a new name, click the up arrow to the right and select Save As. Alternate Method This isn't the only way to work with outfits in YSLife. If you prefer, you can work with your inventory directly, by creating folders yourself in some other folder, and moving or copying items into it. You may also copy an item and then Paste Link, which is very useful if items are no copy. One advantage of using this method is that you may structure your outfits by category. For example, you can create folders such as: * Casual * Formal * Fantasy … and so on. And in each of those, create folders for single outfits. This method may be more tedious but it does give greater flexibility. NOTE: Using this method breaks the built-in outfit system accessed via the Appearance window. So use one or the other, not both. Category:Viewer Category:Avatar Category:Outfit Category:Appareance Category:Inventory Category:Clothes Category:Attachments Category:Gear